The Hit and Run
by British Girl Loving Fandoms
Summary: Okay so this is a Morgan/Sean story but please give it a go, you might like it! I suck at summaries but basically there is a hit and run scene that the pair have to investigate. Disclaimer - I don't own CSI or characters/backstories.
1. The first scene

**Author's note - I know I am the person that does Morgan/Sean stories but oh well, I like to be different. Please review! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Morgan walked through the lab. Her shift was just starting and she was already tired. Her usual coffee place was closed for refurbishment so she was still groggy and had not fully woken up yet. As she walked into the break room she had a cup of coffee thrust into her hands. She looked up to see Sean Yeager.<p>

"Hey, you looked tired, thought you could use some coffee."

"Oh, hey! Do I really look that bad?"

"Naw, I'm just kidding, you look great!"

"Thanks. What are you doing here? Your shift ended an hour ago!"

"I've been working overtime so I cam go home and see my family, so your stuck with me!" He smiled. Morgan was instantly cheered up.

"Ugh, what am I gonna do?" she laughed mockingly, "I'm stuck with _you_!"

"Calm down drama queen! We don't need another actor in the lab!"

"Why? What's up?"

"Greg's been a little embarrassed since his sister visited, with photos!"

"How bad are they?"

"Like on a scale of one to ten? Probably a good nine."

"Wow, that bad huh? I have to see these pictures!"

"You might wanna wait till _after_ the case." he handed her the folder with their case in. Morgan quickly scanned the file.

"I am sick to death of hit and runs! This is my fourth this week!"

"Wow, glad this is only my sixth!" he smirked at her.

"Oh life's so unfair!" she mocked, "I haven't had to pull five doubles and two triples this month!"

"Ok Brody we can stop comparing cases, you win! Lets just get started ok?"

"Fine, but first I need more coffee!"

* * *

><p>When they finally reached the scene they were welcomed by a horrific view. The woman was lay on the road, her head smashed and her body bloody. There were skid marks next to her and even some on her lifeless corpse. David was already at the scene.<p>

"What've you got super Dave?"

"T.O.D about three hours ago. I think the C.O.D was blunt force trauma to the back of the head. I'll have to wash her and fully examine her before I can tell you what with. Judging by lividity I'm gonna say this is the primary scene. I'll have more when the autopsy's done."

"Ok thanks."

The pair got their kits out of the car and got to work, Sean documenting and Morgan collecting. About two hours later they were done so they headed back to the lab.

It was now midnight and the couple were waiting for results in the break room. They both had coffee and a sandwich which Morgan had made. Suddenly Greg came bursting through the door. "Guys! I bring good news!"

"Yes Greg, I know about the pictures!"

"Sean! You told her? How could you?" he feigned a hurt face then laughed and turn back to Morgan. "The tracks match to a Jag XE. Very few people in America have them so the list should be ok to deal with."

"That's all well and good Greg but we don't even know who the Vic is! How are we meant to have suspects if we don't know a thing about her?"

"We're doing DNA now and I think David found some sort of ID in her clothes."

"Why didn't we see it at the scene?" asked Sean, confused.

"It was in her underwear."

"Who hides ID in their underwear?"

"Someone with a secret." answered Sean.

"Anyway I have to get back, duty calls!"

"You mean you have to go flirt with Mia!" laughed Morgan. Greg walked out looking sheepish.

"And there I was thinking he was flirting with you!" said Sean.

"Naw, Greg flirts with anyone! He's harmless really!"

"If you say so!" She punched him in the arm playfully.

"Oww, that hurt! What did I do?"

"Tease me!"

"Didn't know little Morgan Brody could punch!"

"Shut up Yeager! If you're not careful I'll do a lot more than punch!"

"Oh really?" Morgan let out a deep breath before walking out of the room, kicking Sean on her way out.

"Oww! Brody! Come back!" he shouted but it was too late, she had already left. He ran out and hurried to catch her up.


	2. What happens at the diner

**Author's note - Sorry this is so late! I was busy with school then I was at my caravan over the weekend. I just want to thank the person who reviewed because I know not many people ship Morgan/Sean and to read that message made my day. This is a really short chapter but I have been really busy! Like always reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Didn't know little Morgan Brody could punch!"<em>

_"Shut up Yeager! If you're not careful I'll do a lot more than punch!"_

_"Oh really?" Morgan let out a deep breath before walking out of the room, kicking Sean on her way out._

_"Oww! Brody! Come back!" he shouted but it was too late, she had already left. He ran out and hurried to catch her up._

* * *

><p>"Hey Sean! Raining?" she laughed. There had been massive thunder storm and Sean was soaked from head to toe. They were at their second crime scene and it looked like their hit and run from earlier. Another woman lay on the floor, her head smashed in. The tyre tracks were the same and Morgan was getting a bad case of dé ja vu.<p>

"Quit teasing Brody! Can we forget about the rain and focus on the scene?"

"I doubt you can forget considering you squelch whenever you move!"

"I think we've established that I am a little wet but can we please just focus on the scene?"

"Ok fine! This scene is a lot like our hit and run."

"Yeah, it's identical!"

"Maybe it's the same killer?"

"Maybe." he shrugged.

"Well anyway, we need to hurry up!"

A couple of minutes later Morgan heard Sean calling her from across the road. She walked over to him. He was crouched down by a wall.

"Morgan, look at this." she crouched down next to him.

"It looks like a paint scratch." she said.

"Yeah, maybe it's from our car!" At this moment Morgan wobbled and ended up falling over. Luckily Sean managed to catch her. "Woah, you ok?" Morgan took a minute to catch her breath before standing up.

"Yeah, just lost my balance that's all."

"You know, if I hadn't caught you you would not only be as wet as me but you would also be muddy..." he trailed off.

"Thanks Sean." she smiled, "I owe you one."

"I think you can make it up to me by going to breakfast with me while we wait on the lab." he smirked.

"Sure. I think I can handle that!"

* * *

><p>Back at the lab all was quiet. There was hardly any lab technicians mulling about and the break room was empty. Even Russell wasn't in his room. When they sat down, Morgan got a message from Sara.<p>

_Hey Morgan, there was a problem with my car so Nick had to pick me up and Finn and Russell are out on a case. Hodges and Archie are in the morgue if you need them. S xxx_

"Hey, I just got a message from Sara. Her car broke down so she's with Nick and Finn and Russell are in a case."

"Where are Hodges and Archie?"

"Morgue, probably chatting up the new girl."

"We could get that bite to eat now if you want?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>At the diner they ordered coffee and food and chatted while they waited.<p>

"So Greg just flirts with anyone?" asked Sean.

"Yeah why?"

"He seems to flirt with you a lot!"

"Naw, he doesn't! Like I said, he's harmless."

"Do you like him?"

"No, why?"

"Just you seem to flirt back."

"I do not!"

"Are you sure? You do know what flirting is right?"

"Yeah, what are you trying to say?" she asked cautiously.

"Just that if I didn't know better I'd think you were flirting with me what with all the teasing and the falling on me..."

"You annoyed me and I happened to loose my balance!"

"If you say so!" he smirked.

"I'm being serious!"

"Whatever floats your boat!" his stare was making her uncomfortable. She hadn't realised she'd been flirting with him! Luckily for Morgan their food came, saving her from the conversation.


	3. A twist in the tale

**Author's Note - I've had a lot on my mind and I am also writing another story so I am sorry if it takes me a long time to update. I just want to that the two people that commented, your reviews really mean a lot and, as usual, they are always welcome. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Just that if I didn't know better I'd think you were flirting with me what with all the teasing and the falling on me..."<em>

_"You annoyed me and I happened to loose my balance!"_

_"If you say so!" he smirked._

_"I'm being serious!"_

_"Whatever floats your boat!" his stare was making her uncomfortable. She hadn't realised she'd been flirting with him! Luckily for Morgan their food came, saving her from the conversation._

* * *

><p>When Sara and Nick entered the break room Morgan and Sean were sat on the sofa asleep. Morgan had her head resting in Sean's shoulder, her hand in his chest. His arm was around her and his chin was resting on her head.<p>

"Aww they look so cute like that!"

"Yeah, seems a shame to have to wake them!"

"Then don't!"

"Ok, but I'm getting a picture first!"

"Fine!" Nick took the picture. Fortunately his sound was off so the noise didn't disturb the sleeping couple. Greg burst through the door singing at the top of his voice. The pair awoke to find the three other CSIs staring at them. After rubbing her eyes Morgan realised she had her head on Sean's shoulder. Sean quickly took his arm from round Morgan and moved away from her. Morgan sat up and yawned. Sara and Nick couldn't help but laugh. Morgan was still bleary eyed and was confused. It was Greg who spoke first.

"Did we interrupt you two?" he laughed.

"Ugh! Shut up Greg, I'm tired!"

"Please Greg!" cut in Sean.

"Seems you two had a nice sleep. Shame _someone_," Sara looked accusingly at Greg who was backing away closer to the door," had to disturb you."

"Hey! Don't look at me! They shouldn't be sleeping on the job!"

"Whatever!" she turned to Sean and Morgan who were now both stood up and Sean was making two cups of coffee. "Anyway, now you're up you might as well know that we have an ID on you second vic. Her name is Elizabeth Smith."

"Ok thanks. Could Archie get the name off the ID we found in the first vic's underwear? I know it was quite damaged." asked Sean.

"No it was damaged beyond repair, Hodges is running DNA now."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>After drinking their coffee Morgan and Sean headed to find Hodges. He was in his lab looking at a computer screen. Something was puzzling him.<p>

"Hey Hodges!" shouted Morgan.

"Oh hey you two! Heard you fell asleep." Morgan turned to Sean.

"Wow news really does travel fast! Have you got a match on the ID yet?"

"Yeah. Sean do you have a sister?"

"No why?"

"Apparently you do!" Hodges pointed to the monitor. The screen showed a brother/sibling link from the first Vic to Sean.

"That's not possible! My mum and dad only had me! I was alone!"

"Obviously not. I'm sorry to tell you but your unknown sister is dead." Sean stepped out of the lab for some air. Morgan and Hodges say in silence for a couple of minutes exchanging worried glances before Morgan went after her partner.

* * *

><p>Outside on the roof Morgan could see Sean sat on the top of the metal air con box. He had his head in his hands and was shaking slightly. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder before sitting down next to him.<p>

"You ok?"

"Yeah, no, I don't know!"

"Hey, it's ok to be confused! You just found out you had a sister whose currently lying in the morgue!" Sean shook more, "Sorry, I'm not helping."

"You are." he turned to face her, their faces were a couple of inches apart. "You're helping me come to terms with everything. I guess I needed to have someone to tell me." she pulled him into a hug and let his head rest on her lap.

"Glad I could help." Sean lifted his head so he was eye level with her. They stared at each other in silence for what seemed like a lifetime before Morgan moved her head away from him and stood up. "We need to get back."

"Yeah." he stood up. "Thanks Brody, you know you're not so bad."

"I guess you're ok yourself Yeager." they laughed.


	4. Facing the truth

**Author's note - this chapter is a little longer but don't worry I am trying to write longer chapters anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Glad I could help." Sean lifted his head so he was eye level with her. They stared at each other in silence for what seemed like a lifetime before Morgan moved her head away from him and stood up. "We need to get back."<em>

_"Yeah." he stood up. "Thanks Brody, you know you're not so bad."_

_"I guess you're ok yourself Yeager." they laughed. _

* * *

><p>"You sure you want to do this?"asked Morgan.<p>

"Yes! That's the forth time you've asked! I want to see my sister and if it's in the morgue then so be it!"

"Ok. Do you want me to go in or not?"

"Can you please, I don't want to go in alone."

"Sure." They entered the morgue. Doc Robbins and David left Morgan and Sean with the girl.

"Wow, all this time I never knew I had a sister then I find her in the morgue! God, I wish I knew her!"

"Her name was Stacey Hill, she was 16 and single. She worked at The Fox as a, erm..." Morgan trailed off. The Fox was a strip club with a notorious reputation for having prostitutes.

"Stripper? Prostitute? Hooker? If I had known her I would have offered her a home, some support until she found a better job! Why didn't I know her?"

"You could ask your mom?"

"She died a couple of years ago along with my dad, I go home to see my grandparents and we go to their graves together."

"Wow, I'm so sorry. Would your grandparents know?"

"Probably not. They were my dad's parents and they disapproved of my mum. I only visited when I was with my dad. I spent half of Christmas day at home and the other half with my grandparents while my mom stayed at the house."

"Oh, but they still go to her grave?"

"They feel guilty for excluding her. Plus my mom and dad are buried next to each other." he shrugged.

"Oh." Sean was staring down at his sister's lifeless body and Morgan began to get a little uncomfortable. "I'll be outside if you want me." she said before swiftly exiting the room. Sean didn't acknowledge Morgan's exit. His eyes were transfixed on the woman lay before him and his head was a rush of emotions. If he had found her earlier would she still be lying on the metal slab in front of him? Would she have instead got a proper job and maybe even got married? Sean didn't know. He normally didn't mind what ifs but now he was the guilty suspect asking those same questions. What if?

Morgan watched as Sean said goodbye to his sister. He stroked her hair back from her face and stared into her dead eyes. Morgan felt uncomfortable watching him so she sat down on a chair outside the door. About five minutes later Sean stepped out the room. She got up and walked with him. The travelled in silence until they reached the break room. Morgan set a cup if coffee in front of the silent Sean. "You ok?" she asked, placing her hand on his.

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take in." he took a sip of the coffee.

"I can guess." she paused. "Just remember I'm always here for you." she smiled.

"Thanks."

At that moment Sean's phone went off. He answered and, after a brief conversation with the person who was on the other end of the phone, told Morgan what he had found out. "That was Russell. The second vic worked at the same club as Stacy. Looks like we're gonna have to pay a visit to The Fox." he sighed.

"Want me to go alone?"

"No, I'll go. I want to know her."

"Ok but if it gets too much you go back to the car and I'll stay."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>The Fox was like most Vegas strip clubs; bright lights and the smell of alcohol mixed with urine. Sean took a deep breath before following Morgan inside. Inside the smell had been attempted to mask with cheap perfume but it only made it worse. Morgan was already talking to the manager when Sean walked over. The manager's name was Chad Brookes. He was 26 and had inherited the club from his father. He was quite slim and not at all stocky. He had a dragon tattoo that ran up his neck. Two bodyguards stood next to him and were trying to intimidate the CSIs. Morgan seemed unaffected by their efforts to scare her and pressed on with her questions. "We are here regarding the deaths of two of your employees, Stacy Hill and Elizabeth Smith." she said calmly.<p>

"Ahh Stacy and Liz. They were good, hard workers. Always showed up on time. A couple of the best dancers I've ever seen." Morgan glanced at Sean who was trying not to show his anger.

"Yes well maybe we could talk to some if their co-workers, try and find someone who might've wanted them dead."

"You got a warrant?"

"No."

"Then you're not coming anyway near my employees. Goodbye."

"Sir these woman are not your property!" spat Sean, but the man had already walked away. The two CSIs exited the building.

Once outside Sean got into the car and put his head in his hands. He was pale and his eyes were wide. Morgan got into the driver's seat and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Who does he think he is talking about them like they're objects?"

"It's not right at all but you'll always get sexist pigs like him you just have to ignore him."

"That was my sister!"

"How about I drive you home and you can get some rest, maybe talk to your grandparents?"

"Thanks Morgan."

"Hey it's ok. I told you I'll always be here for you!"

* * *

><p>The two drove in silence. Morgan looked over at her friend and noticed he was asleep. <em>Must've been shattered<em> she thought. When they reached his house she tried to wake him. He started saying something in his sleep. "I love you." Morgan was stunned, she didn't know what to say.

"Hey Sean? You awake?" He didn't seven stir. She shook him gently. He turned to face her, his eyes half open.

"Morgan?"

"Hey Yeager, we're at your house. You fell asleep on the way."

"Oh. Thanks Brody, you've done a lot for me." Their faces were now less than an inch apart. Morgan felt his lips connect with hers. An electric shock was sent through her body as her hair stood on end. She relaxed into the kiss. She brought her hands to his face as his arms wrapped around her. Her hands moved to the back of his neck and she felt their bodies move closer together. Suddenly Sean broke away. "I should probably get going." he said before turning and leaving the car. Morgan watched as he let himself in and felt a pang of sorrow as she drove off.


	5. A Missing Person

**Author's Note - Sorry it's been so long since I updated, school got in the way! I got a lot of homework for the first couple of weeks back but I'm back to normal so I should be able update sooner. Reviews are always welcome! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>Morgan felt his lips connect with hers. An electric shock was sent through her body as her hair stood on end. She relaxed into the kiss. She brought her hands to his face as his arms wrapped around her. Her hands moved to the back of his neck and she felt their bodies move closer together. Suddenly Sean broke away. "I should probably get going." he said before turning and leaving the car. Morgan watched as he let himself in and felt a pang of sorrow as she drove off.<em>

* * *

><p>The next day as Sean arrived in the lab he thought of what had happened between him and Morgan. Suddenly he was plunged back into reality by Greg. "Yeager, we have a match on the car. The manager has a blue Jag XE. It was called into a garage to get a respray yesterday. I compared the paint. It's the same car involved in the hit and run. Also it's the only Jag with that colour so he can't get out of it." this information sure beat what Sean was thinking of before.<p>

"Thanks. I'll go with Morgan and check it out."

"No need, she wanted me to tell you that she's gone on her own. Something about it being personal for you?"

"So she's gone to The Fox? Alone?"

"Yep, was it bad of me to let her?"

"No, I'll just go check on her."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll just ring her now though." . Sean got his phone out and rang Morgan. No one answered. He tried again. Still no one answered. "Greg, Morgan always has her phone on right?"

"Yeah."

"So it would be bad if she didn't answer?"

"Yeah. What's happened to her Sean?"

"I don't know. Greg we need to go to The Fox like right now."

"I'll drive." He said as he sped off to the car park.

* * *

><p>When they reached The Fox, Sean noticed it was eerily quiet. The lights were turned off and although the horrid smell was still there the place looked deserted. Sean and Greg stepped inside. The room was empty. Even the girls weren't there. Sean risked calling Morgan's name but to no avail. He tried her cell again but with the same result. Before calling her missing they decided they should check her home first. They drove over to her house but that was also empty. Her neighbour said she had gone to work as usual and had not returned. "What do we do?" asked Sean.<p>

"Tell her dad."

"Yeah, I'm gonna leave you to do that."

"What no! This is your case!"

"He likes you more than me!"

"Have you even spoke to him?"

"No..."

"Good, this is your chance!"

"So my first conversation with her father is going to be telling him that his daughter is missing? Great, I'm looking forward to it!"

"You should be. I'll tell Russell."

"Oh so you get the easier job!"

"Yeah! Anyway, Morgan's cared about by Russell as well!"

"Not as much as Ecklie! Wait we shouldn't be arguing, not when Morgan's missing. Lets just get back to the lab and I'll tell her dad."

"You're right Yeager. Wow, I never thought I'd say that!"

"Shut up Sanders!"

* * *

><p>After telling a distraught Ecklie that his daughter was missing Sean got to work on tracking the manager. Chad Brookes lived in a Victorian detached house. It was big and had at least 20 rooms. The two CSIs stepped out of the car. They noticed the door was open so they knocked and went inside after no one answered. The master bedroom had been ransacked. Clothes were all over the floor and drawers and doors were open. Suddenly Greg called Sean over. "Hey Yeager, I think you should see this." he pointed to an object on the floor. It was a police badge. Sean got his phone out and sent a picture to the lab. A minute later he got a reply. "It's Morgan's." he said.<p>

"Morgan's been here!" said Greg from another room. He picked up a bracelet. "Her mom gave her this, she keeps it with her at all times!" Sean got out his phone and called Sara and Nick. They were going to need more people to find her.

Sara and Nick were on the scene within 10 minutes. The four CSIs got to work searching for any clue as to where Morgan was. After 5 hours looking all they had was a couple of shoes with sand of some sort on and a BOLO out on the car. Sean went back to the lab feeling useless. Going for a coffee didn't help either. He had gone to the diner that he had taken Morgan to and it only made him think of her more. He decided to see what Hodges had on the shoes. "Hey Hodges!"

"Oh hey Sean. I bring good news."

"Enlighten me."

"The sand on the shoes matches to one place in all of Nevada. Its an abandoned house by lake mead."

"Thanks, I'll go check it out." At that moment Sean's phone buzzed. "Got a hit on the BOLO. Same abandoned house. We're gonna get Morgan back." he smiled.

"Good luck!" called Hodges as Sean sped off down the corridor.


	6. The Finale

**Author's note - So this is the end of the story but if you want I can do a sequel. I am currently writing another story witch should be up soon. as always reviews are welcome. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>"Thanks, I'll go check it out." At that moment Sean's phone buzzed. "Got a hit on the BOLO. Same abandoned house. We're gonna get Morgan back." he smiled.<em>

_"Good luck!" called Hodges as Sean sped off down the corridor._

* * *

><p>The 'house' was a small wooden shack about 300 metres from Lake Mead. It was very much a hunter's cottage and had obviously be abandoned for quite some time. The newspaper on the table was dated 2006 and the place stunk of moths and mold. Sean and Brass were waiting at the front door with Nick and Greg covering the other exits. Brass signalled to Sean telling him when to go in. When Brass reached one they burst in the door, Sean checking the rooms to the left and Jim to the right. Suddenly they heard shouting coming from the back of the house. They ran over to Nick who was fighting against two men. It was the bodyguards from the club. Sean went to help but Jim pulled him back. "Go look for Morgan, we'll be down here waiting." and with a nod Sean rushed upstairs. He checked the rooms one by one. He found evidence that she had been there but he couldn't find her. He did find someone else though. Chad Brookes was lay on the floor dead. He had scratches up his arms and on his face and had what looked like a broken piece of floorboard stuck in his chest. Whoever killed him put up a fight, and won. "Um, guys, you might want to see this." The other CSIs rushed up the stairs, thinking the worst. When they arrived the relief shown on their faces soon turned to shock.<p>

"Isn't that Chad Brookes?" Sara was the first to speak.

"Yeah, dead."

"Is that a piece of floorboard in his chest?" asked Greg.

"Looks like it. I want to say self defense but I might be wrong. Plus we still can't find Morgan."

"Maybe she killed him?"

"Hopefully she's ok." The four CSIs stood gathered next to the lifeless corpse of Chad Brookes contemplating their next move.

* * *

><p>Sara was covering the outside of the house when she found a trail of blood leading into the woods. She followed it, the blood drops getting bigger and closer with each step she took. She was soon deep into the wood. The trees looked above her watching her every step. The noise of the birds was the only sound she could hear. She could no longer see the house or the cars. Darkness awaited her. Occasionally she saw a flash of colour from a passing bird. Suddenly she heard a scream. She saw the birds fly out from an area ahead of her. She ran to see what had happened. The sight before her shocked her. It was Morgan. She had blood all over her and although the wound didn't look too bad, it was obviously bleeding a lot. "Morgan!" she yelled.<p>

"Sara?" Morgan's voice was weak.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." she helped Morgan stand up.

* * *

><p>An ambulance was called as soon as Morgan got to the house. Her would, though small, was deep. She was now sitting in the back of an ambulance with a cloth on her shoulder. "Let me help you with that." a voice said. She looked up to see Sean standing in front if her.<p>

"Hey Yeager."

"How are you?" he asked.

"I've been better."

"And worse." He sat down beside her. "You remember the other night?"

"Yeah."

"Did that kiss mean anything to you because it sure as hell meant something to me!"

"What? I thought you didn't like me because you left."

"I left because I thought I messed up."

"Oh. I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." he leaned in and kissed her again. Though it was less intense, there was more passion than the first time. If it wasn't for her injured shoulder Morgan would've wrapped her arms around him. When they finally broke apart Sean looked at her to see a massive smile on her face. "What are you smiling at?" he asked.

"You." she replied.

"What? Was I too good for you?"

"No, you were amazing. So you can stop trying to flirt with me!"

"I wasn't trying I was succeeding and I have a question for you."

"Go on." she smiled.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Let me think about it." she laughed. "I think I can do that."

"Good." he kissed her on the forehead. "Now I think you should focus on that shoulder. We can talk later."

"You sure?"

"Completely."


End file.
